Dirty Secrets Behind The Cover
by Heat-It-Up-In-Here
Summary: A series of One-shots of what REALLY happens in the series of Naruto. Ranging between cute, light, shounen ai fluffiness, to hardcore straight to the point, yaoi. SasuNaru for now, please review with any pairings or situations you would like me to write about.
1. Classroom Fun

Classroom Fun

* * *

Shounen ai only, no hardcore yaoi. Sasunaru.

* * *

Okay, I'm now officially confused.

One minute I'm sitting on my rival's desk, sizing him up, the second after, the flavor of tomatoes and mint toothpaste override my taste buds.

Opening my eyes, on which I hadn't noticed I closed, I came face to face with wide-open onyx coloured eyes.

To be completely honest I was quite content at that moment staring into his eyes, searching his soul through the pools of black, forgetting that we were connected.

Until a tinge of confidence sparked in his eyes followed by something wet coating my tongue bringing me back to reality.

My eyes widened in realising that it wasn't my saliva in my mouth, coating my tongue.

Jumping back and landing on my butt I started to choke on the saliva going down my throat.

Believe me when I say that I wouldn't be doing this if I currently couldn't breathe.

At that moment I finally realised what just happened. I kissed my rival by accident and enjoyed it!

I was interrupted from my thoughts as I felt a wave of killer intent weighing down on me.

Looking to the direction it came from I saw Sakura, Ino and the fan girl group basically on fire with anger.

"Narutooooooooo….."

Backing up a little I braced myself for what was to come until everything paused to the sound of the classroom door opening and Iruka-sensei stepping in.

**Sigh**. 'That was close, thanks Iruka. Great timing.'


	2. Who Decides If I Care?

Who Decides If I Care?

* * *

Shounen ai, no hardcore yaoi, SasuNaru

* * *

I was running, fast. But it wasn't fast enough. I would be caught if I didn't either speed it up or hide.

Looking back behind me I saw the crowd not only get bigger but get closer. Their screams made me slow down, like I almost wanted to die but I new the truth. I wouldn't die, no, their not kind enough to do that, they would just torture me until I pass out. I don't deserve the killing blow.

Seeing the entrance to the park up ahead I decided to make a quick turn that may allow me to get away.

Picking up the pace I literally threw myself around the fence and crouched behind the fence, closing my eyes hearing the footsteps of the mob run past the entrance.

Letting out a sigh I released the pressure on my lungs keeping my breathing from being heard.

Staring down at my bloodied hands I tried to wipe the blood off onto my shirt before it dried.

'This is my blood…why must it be mine? Am I really a demon like they say?'

"Oi dobe."

The voice broke through my thoughts as I looked up at the slightly taller boy, the moonlight almost reflecting off his pitch-black hair.

"Teme? What are you doing here at this time?" I questioned hiding my stained hands behind my back.

"I could ask you the same thing baka."

Looking away I gave up on arguing, I was too tired from running.

I suddenly felt something on my stomach, looking down I saw a hand, Sasuke's hand.

He was gripping at my shirt staring at the small bloodstain.

"What is this?" His voice held a little worry.

"Can't you tell? It's blood."

"Who's?"

I paused before answering.

"Mine."

"Who did this to you? Are you injured?" His voice sounded demanding yet full of concern.

Slapping his hand away I looked away again.

"Why should I tell you? Why do you care? What am I even saying? You don't care!"

A firm grip formed around my chin as my head was pulled to look at Sasuke, before a hand wound it's way around my waist and pushed us together as the gap between us closed.

I struggled but Sasuke's grip just squeezed tighter making me wince.

I soon gave up on struggling and melted into the kiss, exhausted.

The feeling of tightness grew in my chest as we continued exchange saliva and sword fight with our tongues in the passionate kiss.

The need for air was too great as Sasuke and I's lips parted, a string of saliva still connected to each bottom lip.

Sasuke leaned down and hugged me whispering into my ear in a husky tone.

"Who says I don't care?"


	3. Forest Secret

Forest Secret

* * *

Yaoi, M, SasuNaru

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Thrusting my arm forward my fist made contact with the training log once more.

A picture of Itachi flashed before me as I brought my leg up and kicked the log with enough force to snap it in two.

Staring down at the shattered wood shards I sighed before making my way to forest surrounding training ground 7.

Stepping on small shrubs and avoiding the sharp bushes I danced around the bases tree trunks.

Stopping once reaching a clearing I heard snoring from above me.

Looking up I saw a pair of arms and legs dangling from a tree branch just as something wet hit my forehand.

Lifting my hand to wipe the substance off I noticed something.

'Drool? I just got drooled on!'

Getting slightly angry I decided to wake the person up before they drool on me or anyone else again.

Climbing up certain branches I noticed claw marks in the bark, and they were about the size apart as my fingers were which made me wonder.

Finally reaching the right branch I came to a sudden halt with what I saw.

'Naruto? Why do you have a fox tail… And fox ears? Actually, you look kind of cute and ravishing….'

Now smirking I leaned over and gave his tail a tug, surprised how soft the fur was.

Naruto let out a yelp sitting straight upwards looking around him in a fluster.

He looked quite adorable like that, a tint of red on his cheeks and his paw-like hand desperately trying to wipe the drool off the side of his mouth. Nervousness evident on his features and his ears on high alert.

"I like the new look Naru fox-chan~"

He whipped his head around to look at me.

"S-S-Sasuke?"

"Who else, dobe."

I leaned forward again hugging him from behind before slowly dragging him towards me.

"Your not scared of me?"

"Why would I be scared of something so cute?"

The red tinge on his cheeks grew.

"Teme."

Resting my head on his shoulder I nibbled on side of his fox like ear, enjoying the small whimpers that escaped his lips.

I stopped and swivelled his small frame around to face me.

"Eep!" He let out a yelp as I smashed his lips with mine.

I let his tongue explore my hot cavern making sure that he knew I was the dominate one.

After a while I let go allowing him to breathe.

"How long have you been keeping these-" I gently pinched his fox ear "-A secret from me?"

He looked down.

"A-about a y-year..."

"**Tsk Tsk** Naughty fox-chan, I'll have to punish you~"

I lifted his shirt up a little letting my hand slide under, massaging his nipples.

"Ngh! Yes! S-Sasuke! Punish me!"

He started to rock back and forth a little, rubbing his crotch against mine.

I smirked and stripped off my shirt and his, throwing them to the forest floor.

Leaning down I let my tongue circle his pink nipple while playing with the other.

I stopped when I felt something at the rim of my shorts.

Realising that Naruto was trying to strip me of my shorts I smirked at did the same to him.

"Feeling adventurous today huh?"

He didn't reply but he moaned as I finished stripping him and began to stroke his erect member.

Swirling my tongue around the head, gently sucking the base and stroking and massaging his balls quickly took it's toll.

I fastened the pace as I felt Naruto's cock pulsing for the need to release.

"I'm gonna, gonna cum! Sasukeeeeeee!" Swallowing all of his load I smirked hearing him call out my name.

Now completely exhausted I lent back on the tree allowing Naruto to rest on my bare chest.

At that moment everything seemed peaceful as Naruto and I gained our strength back.

Until suddenly something spoke behind us.

"Well, well, well. Didn't see this coming."

Whipping our heads around we came face-to-face with a little orange book followed by a face half covered by a mask and a crazy hair doo.

I began to panic a little while trying to remain calm.

"Up for another round? Maybe with a little help on the next step though?"

I smirked at that.

"Sure Kakashi sensei!" I looked at Naruto as he grinned at Kakashi.

'This is going to be fun.'


End file.
